Maybe It Wasn't Meant to Be
by DreamsFromADistance
Summary: At the conclusion of Robin's funeral, Regina asks to be alone. Emma doesn't listen, and she is thankful she didn't because she is there at the exact moment Regina breaks down. "Maybe this happened to us for a reason... Maybe... Just maybe... It wasn't meant to be." Because what was meant to be was for Emma and Regina to be together. Inspired by 5x21. SQ one-shot.
_**A/N:** Just an idea that came into my mind after watching 5x21. Starts Pre-SQ, but established SQ at end._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT, its characters, or its storylines._

 _At the conclusion of Robin's funeral, Regina asks to be alone. Emma doesn't listen, and she is thankful she didn't because she is there at the exact moment Regina breaks down. "Maybe this happened to us for a reason... Maybe... Just maybe... It wasn't meant to be." Because what was meant to be was for Emma and Regina to be together. SQ one-shot._

* * *

 _~Maybe It Wasn't Meant to Be~_

Blank face.

Stare far off into the distance.

A mere statue.

Fading into nothing.

She was long gone from the funeral. Her body was there, but her mind was elsewhere.

Emma imagined her thoughts.

 _Why?_

 _Why me?_

 _Why Robin?_

 _He didn't deserve this._

 _I didn't deserve this._

 _Why can't I ever have my happiness?_

Zelena guided her to the coffin. She moved mechanically, each step forced. Her hand shook as she placed the arrow next to the others. Her head tipped forward, daring to take in the scene in front of her. Zelena put her arm around her shoulder, rubbing it gently. They waited for her to break down, to cry, to yell, to say something… But nothing. She just stared downward, brown eyes threatening to burn a hole through the coffin.

Ten minutes later.

Same thing.

Zelena asked her if she'd like to leave.

She shook her head.

Another ten minutes passed.

No one had left yet.

But she was ready for them to leave.

She turned to Zelena and whispered, "I need to be alone."

"Okay."

Zelena glanced back at the others, and they began to walk away.

Snow put out her hand to Emma.

"I'm staying."

"Emma…"

"No."

Snow looked uneasily in the mayor's direction, but she made no protest. Rather, she just didn't move at all.

"Okay. Meet you back home?"

Emma nodded.

Ten more minutes.

She took a few steps towards her.

The rain had muffled the sound before, but now she could hear it. She was crying.

"Regina."

Nothing.

"I am so sorry, Regina."

Nothing.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need. I don't want you to be alone in this."

Nothing.

A few more silent moments passed between the two, and then…

"Why, Emma?"

"I don't know, Regina. I really don't know. I ask myself the same question."

"We deserve our happiness. We've worked so damn hard in everything that we've done… You being the Savior and then me turning away from my villainous past. I just don't get it, Emma. I don't understand what we're doing wrong!"

Emma came to her side.

"I just want to be happy, Emma! That's it! For once, I want to be happy!" Regina looked at her, eyes full of tears and her lips quivering. "That's it…"

"I know."

Seconds.

One, two, three…

She finally broke down.

The umbrella fell to the ground. Regina wrapped her arms around her, burying her head into her shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably. Emma threw her own umbrella aside and brought her head over her shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut against the forming pools of tears. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry."

"You too, Emma," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, too."

First Killian.

Now Robin.

The only way she could understand it was that it was never meant to be.

It seemed to be hours later when they finally backed away, completely drenched from the rain. Emma reached out to take Regina's hands in her own.

"Regina?"

Her voice trembled. "Yeah?"

"It kills me to say this, but maybe this happened to us for a reason. Maybe… Just maybe… It wasn't meant to be."

Regina's eyes watered again, and she looked away.

"We'll find love again one day. We just have to be patient. And I don't know. Maybe it's a lot closer than we think."

Regina looked back at her. "You think so?"

Emma nodded. "I know it."

She smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

 _~Seven Months Later~_

 _W_ _e'll find love again one day. We just have to be patient. And I don't know. Maybe it's a lot closer than we think._

Emma knew exactly what she meant when she said that. Even on that day.

It was the same reason Regina smiled that day, as she, too, knew what brought up the smile.

It wasn't an easy road. There was a lot of pain, many bouts of crying, so much misery during the first couple of months after both Killian's and Robin's passing. Regina and Emma spent a lot of time together, comforting one another and sharing memories of their lost loved ones with each other. And in that time, many walls got knocked down between the two of them, one of which had hidden deeply rooted feelings.

Once, they were enemies.

Then, friends.

And finally, one day they realized they were more than that.

They had pretended it wasn't that. But with Killian and Robin gone, they discovered how wrong they were.

They loved each other. For a very long time.

Emma opened her eyes and stretched. The early morning light filtered into the bedroom, and she could hear the sound of birds chirping outside. She glanced at the woman beside her, who appeared to still be sleeping peacefully.

"Regina."

"Hm?"

"Good morning."

Her eyes flashed open, and she beamed at her. "Good morning, Emma."

"Did I just wake you?"

"No, dear. Not at all. I was already up, but I didn't want to wake you." Regina intertwined her fingers with hers. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you, too, Regina Mills."

They leaned towards each other and shared a kiss.

 _Maybe this happened to us for a reason._

Emma shifted positions and curled up next to Regina. They locked hands again when Regina put her arm around her waist.

They could sleep for a few more hours. It was the weekend, and they had nowhere to be.

"Sweet dreams, dear."

"Whenever I'm with you, I know they will be."

"Me too."

Emma closed her eyes.

 _Your happy ending may not be what you expect. That is what will make it so special._

She smiled at her mother's words.

Her happy ending had always been staring her in the face. Ever since the first night she arrived in Storybrooke.

108 Mifflin Street. With Regina and _their_ son.

For Regina, it was her and Henry.

The three of them. Together as a family.

That was what they had always needed. That was what was always meant to be.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
